Amethyst Star/Galeria
Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|Rozzłoszczona Amethyst Amethyst Medley Cloud S02E15.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Amethyst,Derpy,Minuete i inne kucyki Amethyst Star dressed up S1E22.png|Amethyst w przebraniu 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png|W odcinku "Siostrzany Sojusz" bfkyd.png Amethyst rainbow.png S01E13 przeciąganie liny.png beznazAJ.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Amethyst Winter Wrap UP.png char_56896.jpg imagesCAGQDC5I.jpg imagesCAKFEGNW.jpg imagesCAPKYN29.jpg imagesCAYAKFHN.jpg beAmethyst Iron Will.png Amethyst Star.png Amethyst Star zdziwiona.png Amethyst wiwatuje na cześc tajemniczej wybawicielki.png|Amethyst wiwatuje na cześć tajemniczej wybawicielki Amethyst.png|Czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz? Obok Sea Swirl.png|Amethyst stoi obok Sea Swirl (Gdzieś na środku) 3 Derpy clones.png|W odcinku "Chwalipięta" 4.png en:Amethyst Star/Gallery es:Amethyst Star/Galería Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S01E01.PNG S01E01 Kucyki na imprezie.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png S01E01 Kucyki w ratuszu.png 1x01 TheMayorFirstAppearance.png S01E01 Pani Burmistrz przemawia.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png S01E01 Zaskoczone kucyki.png 1x01 NightmareMoonAddressesTheCrowds.png Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 S01E02 Przestraszone kucyki.png S01E02 Twilight może zostać.png Biletomistrzyni 640px-The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png 640px-Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png S01E03 Kucyki na trybunach.png S01E03 Kucyki oglądają pokaz Rainbow Dash.png 640px-Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png S01E03 Kucyki dopingują Rainbow Dash.png S01E03 Twilight w powietrzu.png S01E03 Upadek Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png S01E03 Cherry Berry, Diamond Mint, Shoeshine, Daisy, Lyra, Lemon Hearts, i Amethyst Star w pogoni za Twilight.png S01E03 Golden Harvest upada na ziemię.png S01E03 Golden Harvest patrzy na Twilight.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Pinkie Pie, Amethyst Star.png The celebration is about to start.png S01E04 192.png S01E04 Kucyki mają ochotę na babeczki.png S01E04 Amethyst Star, Lily Valley, Lyra.png Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Przestraszona Babcia Smith.png S01E05 Fluttershy cofa się.png S01E05 Gilda wyjeżdża z przyjęcia.png S01E05 Gilda jest wściekła.png Chwalipięta S01E06 Kucyki przed ratuszem.png 640px-Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png 640px-Trixie Stage S1E06.png S01E06 Trixie mówi do kucyków.png S01E06 Kucyki pod wrażeniem opowieści Trixie.png S01E06 Kucyki kibicują Trixie.png S01E06 Śmiejące się kucyki.png 640px-Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png 640px-Spike It's green S1E06.png 640px-Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png S01E06 Trixie mówi do Twilight.png S01E06 Trixie się przechwala.png S01E06 Przestraszone kucyki.png S01E06 Twilight jest gotowa.png S01E06.png Wyjście smoka S01E07 Amethyst Star, Gala Appleby.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Cukrowy Kącik.png Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Twilight biegnie do ratusza.png S01E11 Kucyki wiwatują.png S01E11 Parasol, Cherry Berry, Amethyst Star, Berry Punch, Golden Harvest.png S01E11 Kapitanowie drużyn.png S01E11Twilight i Spike patrzą na kucyki.png S01E11 Śpiewająca drużyna.png S01E11 Maszerujące kucyki.png S01E11 Amethyst Star ozdabia gniazdo.png Znaczkowa Liga S01E12 Przerażona Apple Bloom.png S01E12 Kucyki patrzą na Apple Bloom.png S01E12 Zaskoczone kucyki.png Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Kurczaki.png S01E13 Przeciąganie liny.png S01E13 Applejack wisi na linie.png S01E13 Kucyki wiwatują.png S01E13 Linia startu.png S01E13 Rozgrzewka.png S01E13 Uśmieszek Rainbow.png S01E13 Twilight na starcie.png S01E13 Wyścig trwa.png S01E13 Twilight, Applejack i Rainbow Dash na mecie.png Sukces spod igły Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png S01E14 Kucyki słuchają Hoity Toitiego.png 640px-S01E14 HoityToity Critical2.png Konkurs talentów S01E18 Teatr.png S01E18 Śmiech na widowni.png W zielonym ci nie do twarzy S01E20 Fluttershy się przewraca.png S01E20 Fluttershy na podłodze.png 1000px-Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Impas S01E21 Amethyst Star, Applejack.png Ptaszek na uwięzi S01E22 Księżniczka przy stole.png S01E22 Applejack przy stole.png S01E22 Kucyki patrzą na odchodzącą księżniczkę.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi S01E23 Lightning Bolt, Amethyst Star, Derpy Hooves, Minuette, Twinkleshine.png S01E23 Play Write.png Samotna imprezka S01E25 Daisy, Berry Bunch, Amethyst Star.png Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 Karoce pod Canterlotem.png S01E26 Marzenie Pinkie.png S01E26 Marzenie Twilight.png S01E26 Goście są źli na Pinkie.png S01E26 Rainbow Dash w opałach.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 S02E02 Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie.png S02E02 Twilight Sparkle na ceremonii z okazji pokonania Discorda.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03 Amethyst Star, Twilight Sparkle.png S02E03 Walczące kucyki.png S02E03 Sprytna Pani Burmistrz.png Siostrzany Sojusz S02E05 Dinky Doo i Amethyst odbierają nagrodę.png S02E05 Siostry cieszą się ze zwycięstwa.png S02E05 Apple Bloom patrzy na zawodniczki.png S02E05 Kucyki słuchają babci Smith.png S02E05 Widownia.png S02E05 Tor z przeszkodami.png S02E05 Zawodniczki zmierzają na start.png S02E05 Gotowi do wyścigu.png S02E05 Start wyścigu.png S02E05 Amethyst Star przeskakuje nad błotem.png S02E05 Kucyki na trybunach.png S02E05 Pudła.png S02E05 Amethyst i Dinky jedzą ciasta.png S02E05 Amethyst rzuca winogronami.png S02E05 Meta.png Znaczkowa Ospa S02E06 Kucyki patrzą na Spike'a.png Tajemnicza Wybawicielka S02E08 Rainbow Dash patrzy na kucyki.png S02E08 Twilight patrzy na Rainbow Dash.png S02E08 Amethyst Star próbuje otworzyć słoik.png S02E08 Rainbow Dash proponuje pomoc.png S02E08 Klacze słuchają Rainbow.png S02E08 Amethyst Star, Tootsie Flute.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci